milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Locations/Danville
These are locations in Danville that have been shown or identified but have not yet had any major significance. Coyote Woods Coyote Woods is a location in Danville. An actor named Peter Coyote donated that area as a wolf preserve, hence its name. In "Going the Extra Milo", Milo and Zack run through Coyote woods on their way to school, only to be chased down by a pack of wolves. Appearances: *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Snow Way Out" Danville Airport The Danville Airport is a place where Zack's cousin, Zelda, works as a passport photographer. In "A Christmas Peril", Milo comes to pick up his cousin Nate Murphy in an attempt to bring the Murphy family together for Christmas. In "Picture Day", Milo, Melissa and Zack meet up with Zack's cousin Zelda to take a school photo for Milo, which is failed after Zippy has smashed Zelda's camera. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota take a plane to Hawaii, but they end up going to the Himalayas, Nepal instead. Appearances: *"A Christmas Peril" *"Picture Day" *"Managing Murphy's Law" Danville Community Center The Danville Community Center is a community center in Danville. It has appeared several times in Phineas and Ferb; most notably when Candace, Stacy and Baljeet go there to learn the secret of success. In "Milo's Shadow", a room of the center is used for a discussion of a club called "Konsortium Of Otherworldly Knowledge Seekers", or "KOOKS." The room is reserved for them from 10:30 to 11:30 on Wednesday. Appearances: *"Milo's Shadow" Fire Engine Museum The Fire Engine Museum is located next to the natural history museum in Danville. According to Melissa, it's not a very popular museum to visit. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", the front of the museum is shown when Milo, Melissa and Mr. Chase crash into a Tyrannosaurus at the Natural History Museum. In The Island of Lost Dakotas, the front is seen when Hamosaur crashes into and destroys the antique fire engine and tyrannosaurus rex when Milo and his friends get entangled in his shoelaces. In "Managing Murphy's Law", Just Getting Started were performing on a benefit concert in front of the museum Appearances: *"The Little Engine That Couldn't" *"The Island of Lost Dakotas" *"Managing Murphy's Law" Fire House The Fire House '''is where Danville's firefighting apparatus is stored and maintained. It is also where Richard Chase works when on duty. In The Little Engine That Couldn't, Melissa and Milo go to the fire station to ask if Melissa's father wants to go with them to get ice cream. '''Appearances: *"The Little Engine That Couldn't" Fish Hatchery The Fish Hatchery '''is a location in Danville. In "Worked Day", it was shown to have caught fire, but Richard Chase and the Fire Department put it out. Mr. Chase assumed Milo was the cause despite the fact that Milo had been nowhere near the fish hatchery. '''Appearances: *"Worked Day" Nature Center The Nature Center is a building used for the rehabilitation and eventual release of many raccoons. The interior of the building has been made to feel like a street full of human trash, where many raccoons live until they're released back into the wild. The raccoons in the nature center are cared for by a woman named Sally and a number of volunteers. Appearances: *"Doof's Day Out" Opera House The Opera House is a large building used for hosting various opera performances. The Mezzo-Sopranos opera show was held inside. The building has a large lobby with a food stand. The theater itself is huge and holds many people. During the show, Murphy's Law caused major destruction to the stage and the props. Appearances: * "Smooth Opera-tor" Patisserie The Patisserie is a small pastry shop located on a street corner in Danville. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", It is one of the places Cavendish and Dakota visited on their ditch day. During their time there, Cavendish carefully looked over the desserts, only to find, much to his shock, that Dakota had eaten an entire row. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", ''Doofenshmirtz and Perry are seen playing some kind of card game when Milo walks by the shop. In "The Dog Who Knew Too Much", Martin comes here for a latte, sitting outside of the shop. Murphy's Law causes a major accident on the street corner beside it. '''Appearances:' * "Perchance to Sleepwalk" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" * "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" Pets 'n' Stuff You Feed 'em Store The Pets 'n' Stuff You Feed 'em Store '''is a pet store. Its manager is Mr. Schmidt, who offered up the parking space as a place to have the Battle of the Bands competition. '''Appearances: *"Battle of the Bands" Power Plant The Power Plant is a large industrial building where Martin invites Doofenshmirtz for a safety inspection on his day out of the house. At the time, the generator's warning systems had failed to give an alert that it was overheating. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz accidentally hit a button that averted the disaster. Appearances: *"Doof's Day Out" Water Treatment Plant The Water Treatment Plant '''is a location in Danville and holds the city's water supply. In "Worked Day", Milo and his class visit the plant to see Martin Murphy at work. During their visit, the plant floods due to Murphy's Law. '''Appearances: * "Worked Day" Category:Locations Category:L Category:Lists